


Sweet Kisses

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [93]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @bobateaandchocolatepudding : Hiya! If you are still looking for Poe requests could you maybe do one where Poe finds out your favorite fruit/candy which is super hard to find bc of the war. So when he brings it, it is a wonderful surprise and there is lots of sticky fruit juice/candy kisses and sharing bc you just love your pilot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Kisses

You and Poe were cuddled together under a tree on D’Qar. You sat in between Poe’s legs, your back pressed up against his chest. Your fingers intertwined with his. You looked out past the hills and trees to see a large lake before you and spoke, “What do you miss the most before the war happened?”

Playing with your fingers, he immediately spoke, “My mom. We had the best times together. She used to take me up in her own x-wing and just fly. We were all so carefree. We didn’t have to worry about the First Order shooting us down every time we were in the air. What about you?”

You hesitated to answer, “My answer is gonna sound so stupid now compared to yours.”

Poe protested, “No, baby, please. I promise I won’t laugh or judge you.”

You sighed, looking down at yours and Poe’s fingers laced with each other’s, “When I was younger, my dad was a cargo pilot. He’d go to all these planets flying in and flying out different cargo and whatnot. He often would go to the planet Attera Alpha, before the First Order got a hold of ‘em. They had these sweets that I loved so much. They were very sticky, sweet, and covered in powdered sugar. I highly doubt I can get a hold of those now.”

“That’s very cute. It’s not stupid at all,” Poe mumbled into your ear as he kissed your head.

“I don’t think any good has come out of this war,” you muttered.

“Not true. If it weren’t for the war, I wouldn’t have met you. I wouldn’t have found love.”

You smiled and craned you neck to look at Poe, “Such a sap.” 

He leaned down and pecked your lips, “Only for you, sweetheart.”

* * *

Leia honestly thought it was stupid for Poe to be risking his life for something like this. However, she could see how much love and determination he had. He knew how much this would this mean to you and she understood. So she let him go. Alone.

He told you it was a quick solo mission. He didn’t want to risk his squad getting stuck in the potential crossfire if there was any. So with a quick kiss and a “Come back to me, flyboy”, Poe left for his personal mission.

It was a bit difficult. He didn’t expect to get recognized, but it happened. As soon as he stepped out of the sweets shop, there were a small group of Stormtroopers waiting for him. But with Poe being Poe, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

As Poe was ready to unholster his blaster, several shots rang out making most of the Troopers fall. As shots fired, Poe ducked around the corner, waiting for the firing to seize. Everything grew silent, except for the crunch of the dirt beneath someone’s feet.

“Alright, flyboy! You can come out now!” 

“Y/N?” Poe’s head peeked out from around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw you standing proudly in the middle of a group of dead Stormtroopers, “What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass, duh!” you shook your head as you approached him, “Now, what are _you_ doing here? Leia told me you were coming here alone! I was worried!”

Poe held a tin container to you. You looked at it curiously and then opened it. Your eyes softened, “Seriously?”

He shrugged, “I thought it’d make you happy. You sounded so fond of them so I figured why not get them?” You kissed Poe’s cheek and then flicked his nose, “Ow! Hey!”

“My childhood sweets are not worth risking your life!” your eyes softened, “But thank you.” You picked one up and held it out to him, “Try.” 

Poe leaned forward, biting half of the candy, “Wow! That’s really good!” 

You nodded as you popped the other half into your mouth, “See? Mmmm. Tastes like my childhood.”

With that big smile on your face, Poe couldn’t help it. He leaned forward kissing your mouth, slightly sticking to you due to the candy. He pulled away, licking his lips, “You had powdered sugar on your lips.” His smile grew wider as you laughed. Your childhood candy was sweet, but Poe was definitely sweeter.


End file.
